Regreso a la infancia
by tanfer2010
Summary: No importa si ya has crecido, nunca se sabe cuando puedes regresar a esos momentos a los que llamamos "recuerdos de la infancia".


_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia**_

_**Hey chicos! Volví, sé que me desaparecí por un tiempo, pero es que tenia inspiración pero no tenia ganas de escribir y después tenia ganas de escribir y no tenia inspiración, pero total, aquí estoy! Les traigo un one-shot, espero que les guste, próximamente tendrán mas de mis historias :D claro, si ustedes lo quieren! Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**Abreviaturas: **_ C: Carly, S: Sam, F: Freddie, Sp: Spencer, G: Guardia

_**Regreso a la infancia! **_

_**Era un día normal, se encontraban el trío de iCarly en el departamentos de los Shay, la chica rubia comía, el castaño veía televisión y la estrella del tan famoso programa se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.**_

Sp: …si, esta bien, ahí estaremos, nos vemos tía, adiós (cuelga el teléfono). Hay no!

C: Que pasa Spencer?

Sp: Recuerdas a nuestra tía Isabella?

C: Si… (lo dice extrañada)

Sp: Bueno, Natalie cumplirá años mañana y le harán una fiesta en San Francisco

C: Si…?

Sp: Y nos invitaron, pero tenemos que comprarle un regalo a "Natalie"

C: Lo sé, y luego como es ella, no la soporto

S: Que pasa con su prima "Natalie"? (dice levantándose del sillón con un grasito en la mano)

F: Tienen una prima Natalie? Es linda?

C: No babees Freddie, apenas cumplirá 13, tienes 3 años mas que ella. Y que pasa con ella, es que es una niña fresa y engreída desde los 5 años

F: Wow! Es eso posible?

C: Creo que si, como sea, el problema ahora es que, una personita, Spencer, ya nos comprometió a ir

Sp: Entendí la indirecta directa hermanita, yo solo quería ser cortés

C: Si, vaya que lo fuiste. Bueno, siéntense chicos, ya esta el almuerzo

S: Genial, Sam tiene hambre

F: Pero te has comido 4 grasitos y apenas son las 10am

S: No te metas en mi alimentación Benson, déjame ser feliz

C: (Sonríe a la típica discusión de sus amigos) Solo siéntense

_**Ya todos en la mesa…**_

Sp: Chicos, terminando de almorzar iremos al centro comercial mas grande de California

S: Compraremos queso?

Sp: No… (lo dice extrañado)

S: Nachos?

Sp: No!

S: Ya sé, tacos!

Sp: No Sam…

F: Quieres dejar de pensar en comida?

S: Entonces que quieres piense Freddork? Que creciste y eres lindo y atractivo con esos ojos marrones y ese cabello tan negro que tienes?

_**Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y extrañados por el comentario de Sam, la chica se puso nerviosa por unos segundos y siguió comiendo, los demás hicieron lo mismo.**_

Sp: Como les decía, iremos al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de "Natalie", ustedes chicos (se refiere a Sam y Freddie) nos ayudaran

S: Que tan difícil puede ser?

F: Si, tan solo cumplirá 13…

C: Oh, es que tenemos una lista

S: Una lista? De que?

C: De sus "gustos y disgustos"

F: Es enserio?

Sp: Sip, nos la envía cada año para que estemos bien informados

F: Wow, su prima si que es rara

S: Y es fresa, agh, las odio

_**Todos terminaron de almorzar y partieron al centro comercial mas grande de California en busca del regalo perfecto para "Natalie"**_

_**Ya en el centro comercial…**_

Sp: Bien chicos, llegamos

_**Los 3 chicos se asombraron al gran centro comercial**_

C: Bueno, Sam, Freddie, ustedes vayan a la juguetería y Spencer y yo iremos algunas tiendas de ropa

S: A la juguetería?

F: No crees que tu prima esta algo grande para que le compren algo de una juguetería?

C: Chicos, no la conocen, créanme, cumplirá 13, pero tiene mentalidad de una niña de 8

S: Algún día me la presentaras?

C: Em, no?

S: Gracias, eres buena amiga

Sp: Bueno chicos (les entrega una copia de la lista que su prima les envió) si encuentran algo nos mandan un mensaje, de acuerdo?

F: Claro

S: Si, como sea

Sp: Vamos Carly, solo tenemos 8 horas para encontrar el regalo (se va jalando a su hermana del brazo)

_**En la entrada de la juguetería…**_

G: Hola chicos

F: Que tal?

S: Yo no fui y no puede probarlo!

G: No señorita, no pasa nada

F: Que te pasa Sam? (le dice al oído)

S: Es un policía, usualmente cuando me hablan es para acusarme de algo o arrestarme

G: (ríe) No, no, soy un guardia, no un policía

S: Bueno, eso cambia todo

F: Hay Sam (rueda los ojos)

G: Y… visitan la juguetería

F: Si, algo así, buscamos un regalo para la prima de nuestra amiga

G: Y como que buscan? Les puedo ayudar, yo sé como funciona esta juguetería la conozco como la palma de mi mano

S: Excelente. Ustedes vayan por el regalo o lo que sea y yo ire por una banderilla…

F: No, tu no te vas… (la jala del brazo para evitar que se vaya)

S: Hay, es que esto es tan aburrido, tenemos 16, no 8

G: De que hablas? Este lugar es el mas divertido que puedes encontrar en este centro comercial

S: Acaso no hay un área de comidas?

G: Comidas?

F: Ella cree que la comida es divertida

G: A, ok, ok, pero me refiero a que no es una juguetería cualquiera, también puedes jugar aquí lo que sea, video juegos, juegos de mesa, estar en el laberinto, en la alberca de pelotas, y muchas cosas más…

F: Genial

S: Venimos por un dichoso regalo, no a jugar

F: Tienes razón, tal vez después señor guardia, tenemos que irnos en busca de un regalo

G: Esta bien chicos, después, adiós y suerte

_**Iban los chicos caminando por los grandes pasillos de la enorme juguetería y de repente Freddie para a Sam en un pasillo…**_

F: Sam, Sam…

S: Que quieres? (dice con un tono de fastidio)

F: Mira (señala unas repisas)

S: Que? Los juguetes de "Go Diego Go"?

F: Si! Yo tenia todos los monitos, a Diego, a su hermana, a su jaguar, e incluso la mochila de Diego, recuerdo que a diario jugaba con ellos en mi infancia

S: (se empieza a reír) Es enserio? Pero eso es, es…

F: Es…?

S: No te ofendas, pero eso es para niños estúpidos

F: Hey!

S: Como sea, solo sigamos…

_**Ambos chicos seguían caminando, pero no decían nada, Sam escuchaba música y Freddie observaba sus alrededores. Los chicos pasaron por un pasillo y esta vez fue Sam quien detuvo a Freddie…**_

S: Hey, Freddie…

F: Que pasa?

S: Ven (lo jala del brazo hasta mediación de un pasillo) Mira, "Ugly Dolls"

F: Ugly… que?

S: "Ugly Dolls" son unos divertidos peluches, son como monstruos, yo tenia alrededor de 10 peluches de esos

F: Enserio? No te creo, y que les paso?

S: Un día de mi linda infancia inconscientemente jugaba con los "Ugly Dolls" y con unas tijeras y yo, em… no quiero hablar de eso

F: Ok… (la mira sin asombro, mas bien con rareza, pero vamos, es Sam). Bueno, vámonos, continuemos

S: Oye, pero espera

F: Que?

S: Quiero un "Ugly Dolls"

F: No crees que estas grandecita para eso?

S: No torpe, quiero uno, cómpramelo

F: Si, aja…

S: Por favor, por mi?

F: Eso ya no funciona conmigo…

S: Por mi? (le pone una linda y dulce cara de cachorrito)

F: Agh, esta bien, solo porque soy débil ante tus ojos azules

S: Que?

F: Nada!

S: Genial, ahora si, continuemos (lo decía feliz porque llevaba su "Ugly Dolls" )

_**Los chicos seguían caminando, no sabían a donde, pero ellos caminaban. De repente, Freddie detuvo a Sam ya que habían llegado al área de juegos que les había dicho el guardia**_

F: Sam, es el área de juegos, vamos

S: Que? Freddie, tenemos 16!

F: Y? nunca se es viejo para divertirse un rato

S: De acuerdo, solo porque me compraras mi "Ugly Doll"

F: Wow, debería de comprarte cosas mas seguido para que estés mas de acuerdo conmigo

S: Hazlo y tal vez lo esté

F: A ver, que tenemos por aquí? Oh, genial, son las espadas de "Guerra de las Galaxias"

S: Y?

F: Toma (le da una espada roja y él conserva con una azul). Vamos a jugar, el primero que le tumbe la espada al otro, gana

S: Bien

_**Los chicos jugaban, corrían, saltaban, reían y lo mas importante, se divertían!**_

S: Hey, espera (se para tomar algo de aire)

F: Claro, no creí que te cansaras tan rápido

S: No, no es así… (repentinamente Sam se recupero y le tiro a Freddie la espada) Y… gané!

F: No puedo creerlo, me hiciste caer!

S: Pues créelo porque esta pasando!

F: Bueno, sigamos Sam, que otros juegos habrán por aquí?

S: Olvídate de juegos Benson

F: Vamos Puckett, vamos a divertirnos un poco más…

S: Con qué?

F: Con esto! (se acerca con unos controles de carritos)

S: Controles de carros?

F: Si! Por allá esta la autopista y esos son nuestros carritos!

S: No te cansas de ser humillado todo el tiempo?

F: Estas diciendo que me ganaras?

S: No… tan solo que… si! Te ganare de nuevo!

F: Ya lo veremos!

_**Ambos chicos encendieron "los motores" de sus respectivos autos y comenzaron, ganaba el primero que diera 3 vueltas a la autopista, los 2 iban muy parejo, la primera vuelta la dio primero Sam, la segunda Freddie, pero la tercera estaba muy competitiva.**_

_**Ya estaban a menos de la mitad del circuito, llegaba Sam, llegaba Freddie, llegaba Sam, llegaba Freddie y… fue "un final de fotografía" los 2 llegaron al mismo tiempo!**_

S: Te gane!

F: Claro que no, YO te gane

S: No es cierto, yo gane y punto!

F: Claro que no, yo llegué primero

S: Siempre te gano, acéptalo!

F: No, bueno, empatamos, ya! Contenta?

S: No, acepta que te gane!

F: Vas a continuar con esto todo el día?

S: No, solo hasta que lo aceptes

F: Mejor vámonos

S: No! Ya empezaba a divertirme

F: Enserio?

S: Si! Mira, por allá hay un trampolín, vamos? (lo dice con emoción)

F: De acuerdo… (lo dice algo extrañado por la repentina emoción de Sam)

_**Despues de un rato en el trampolín…**_

F: Wooooow! Esto es divertidooo…

S: Lo seee…

F: Saaaaam…

S: Queeeeé?

F: Cuidaaaadooo….

S: Queeeé?

F: Caeraaaaaás…

S: Queeeeeeé?

_**Sam estaba a punto de caer ya que el trampolín al que subieron no tenía protección, la rubia se estaba divirtiendo tanto que cada vez que saltaba se iba un poco más hacia la orilla, estaba a punto de caer, cuando Freddie trata y logró tomarla de la cintura y cayeron a una piscina de pelotas que había como a un metro o menos del trampolín. Al caer los chicos se levantaron de la piscina abrazados, o mas bien, Freddie tomando a Sam de la cintura y ésta le dio un beso en los labios como agradecimiento…**_

S: Qué? (se separa de Freddie)

F: Casi caes…

S: Sip, porque me besaste? (le avienta varias pelotas a la cara, las que pudo tomar con las manos)

F: Qué? Yo no te bese, tu fuiste la que…

S: Sólo cállate…

F: De… acuerdo…

S: Ninguna palabra de esto, esta bien?

F: Ninguna palabra de qué?

S: De esta tarde, y más del…

_**En eso llegan Carly y Spencer algo cansados y el hermano mayor con ciento de bolsas…**_

C: Chicos! Donde estaban? Los estuvimos buscando por toda la juguetería, porque no contestan sus teléfonos?

S: No nos has llamado

F: Es cierto, si nos hubieses llamado nos habríamos dado cuenta…

C: Préstenme sus celulares (rueda los ojos, toma los teléfonos y los revisa) Ven? Cada uno tiene 4 llamadas perdidas mías…

S: Ya! No pasa nada, nos encontraste

F: Encontraste el regalo para tu prima?

Sp: Yo diría el regalo y mucho más! (decía el adulto cansado por cargar tantas bolsas) Me iré adelantando con todas estas bolsas, los veo en el auto…

C: Y ya que no encontraron un regalo para Natalie, que hicieron? Y que hacen en la piscina de pelotas?

S & F: Em.. nada (se ven ambos despistadamente)

C: Chicos, no me engañan, díganme que… (suena su teléfono, contesta, pasaron como 5 minutos hablando y cuelga). Hay que irnos, era Spencer, ya quiere regresar a casa

S: Vámonos

F: Por mi esta bien

C: Sam, que es eso?

S: Esto? Em, un Ugly doll? Freddie lo pagará

C: Que apuesta perdiste ahora Freddie?

F: Em, una… yo, un…

S: ...carrera! perdió una carrera

F: Sip, perdí una carrera, bueno, nos vamos? Spencer nos espera…

_**El trío del mejor webshow de comedia iba hacia la salida, pero antes tenían que pasar a pagar el peluche de Sam**_

C: Chicos, ya me voy, antes de que Spencer muera, traten de llegar al auto lo mas rápido que puedan, ahorita nos vemos (la castaña se dirige a donde su hermano)

_**Después de pagar el "capricho" de Sam y estar por irse… **_

G: Chicos… (les dice a Sam y Freddie antes de que éstos se fueran)

F: Sí?

G: Se divirtieron?

S: Em… porque? (lo dice algo extraña y nerviosa)

G: Saben? Hay cámaras por todos lados

_**Los chicos se ponen nerviosos**_

F: Wow.. en… enserio? (lo dice aun mas nervioso, por el beso)

G: Tomen… (les da un DVD)

S: Qué es esto?

G: Un "recuerdo" de su día en la juguetería, siempre supe que eran novios

S&F: Novios?

G: No lo son?

F: NO!

S: Para nada, lo que sucedió fue que…

G: No me expliquen, que vi todo

S: Bueno…

F: Ouh, un mensaje de Carly (dice con el teléfono en la mano), vámonos

S: Esta bien, bueno, adiós guardia

F: Gracias, adiós…

G: Adiós chicos, regresen pronto…

_**Y aquí termina, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, díganme si debo de regresar o no, haré lo que ustedes me digan, tengo pensado en hacer la secuela de "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo" (espero que la recuerden :P) bueno, me despido, espero su comentario y opinión y díganme, debo regresar? Me despido, cuídense mucho, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


End file.
